011214balishsami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering conciseTactician CT at 22:57 -- 10:57 AA: Hi Balish. 10:59 CT: Hello Sami. 10:59 AA: Is now a good time? I kinda wanted to talk to you about a couple of things. 10:59 CT: I SUPPOSE, is there a PROBLEM. 10:59 AA: Kinda. 10:59 AA: I guess the first thing is, you remember that sweater I sent you the code for? 10:59 AA: I'm kinda wearing it now....and I can't seem to get it off. 11:00 CT: Why did you PUT that on? 11:00 AA: Well that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. 11:00 CT: ... 11:00 CT: I'm WAITING. 11:00 AA: I don't exactly remember, but Beau said I "went crazy" and smashed up a thing we needed for our quest then put on the sweater. 11:01 AA: I was using this magic stuff I learned about from a book I borrowed from Libby, and Beau thinks something took me over when I was weak from it. 11:01 CT: What is the TITLE, I will ASK Libby. 11:02 AA: (( I don't actually know the title of the book, so we'll just have to pretend I've said it here. )) 11:02 -- arcaneArtisan AA reveals the title. -- 11:03 CT: RIGHT, Libby is THINKING about it. Tell me EXACTLY what Beau SAID. 11:08 AA: I'm double checking, but it wasn't really any more specific than I said. 11:09 AA: She said I went crazy, put on the sweater, and broke the greatwood gear. Then she asked what the last thing I remembered was. 11:10 CT: JUST that you went CRAZY, that osn't EXTREMELY helpful. No SPECIFIC tendacies? Did you SAY anything? HURT anyone? 11:10 AA: It doesn't sound like it. But Nate was pretty scared of me. He was just about ready to shoot me. 11:11 AA: I know that when I was using the magic, the colors drained out of me. Beau said right before I went crazy, all the color went out of me. 11:11 CT: That doesnt help ANYTHING, Nate is Nate. 11:11 CT: Magic? 11:11 AA: That was when she was falling to her death and I was trying to save her, and then it looked like these big gears were going to chomp her to bits so I put everything into it. 11:11 CT: Magic is BULLSHIT and FAKE. 11:11 AA: Well okay, yeah, but I was doing SOMETHING and it sure looked like magic. 11:12 AA: I'm not saying it WAS magic, but I don't have a better word for it. 11:12 CT: Fine. EXPLAIN this POWER while Libby LOOKS around, will you? 11:13 AA: I didn't mean to just use you as a middle man for Libby. I was actually going to talk to her myself later. But since you're both there, if you're willing, I don't mind.... 11:13 AA: Okay, so it's this thing I do with my paintbrush. It uses my own colors to paint instead of regular paint though. 11:14 CT: Your OWN colors? 11:14 CT: And you blew ALL of them. 11:14 AA: Yeah, like I mean it'll drain all the blue out of me or something. 11:14 AA: Well....yeah. Kind of. 11:14 CT: OKAY I have YET to read ANY of it and I can REALIZE that's a DUMB idea. 11:14 AA: I was kind of desperate! 11:14 AA: I did mention Beau was about to be chomped, right? 11:15 AA: You can't tell me you've never made a really dumb decision because you were afraid for Libby, can you? 11:16 CT: No, I PERFER to think. Beau was FALLING, you are a Breath player. WHY did you not SUMMON the winds? 11:16 AA: I don't know. Maybe I should have. That would've been the wise thing....and what I'll try next time. 11:16 CT: WRONG. 11:16 AA: But I had been using the brush arts at that point and I had been doing so good up until then... 11:16 CT: Don't let there BE a next time. 11:17 AA: Well yeah, that'd be best! 11:17 CT: Libby is UPSET, give me a MOMENT. 11:17 AA: Aw, man. I can't believe I'm upsetting her again. :( 11:17 CT: Not ANGRY upset... 11:18 CT: Wait, you made her UPSET? 11:19 AA: Well....I think so. I didn't mean to! But I think I said some things that I meant well stupidly, and I also think I didn't understand how Twinks think about things very well. 11:19 AA: I've been thinking how best to apologize to her for it. 11:20 AA: So I was thoughtless and didn't consider her feelings well enough, is the long and short of it. 11:20 AA: So I'm a total butt. 11:20 AA: :( 11:20 CT: Just say you are SORRY and had the BEST intentions. 11:20 CT: She'll FORGIVE. 11:21 AA: Well yeah, but I don't want to just say "I'm sorry. We cool?" Seems like a cop-out apology. 11:21 AA: Especially after how much she's done for me already. 11:21 CT: They SAY how you FEEL Sami, but don't PLAY on her pity. 11:22 AA: I don't want to! That's why I'm not saying this to her. 11:22 CT: Tell her you feel BAD, and keep it SHORT. 11:22 CT: ... 11:22 AA: But okay. You know her best. If you think just keeping it short and being direct is best, I'll take your word for it. 11:22 CT: You BECAME a VESSLE for some VERY powerful VERY horrible CREATURES. 11:22 AA: Huh? 11:22 CT: That's what HAPPENED. 11:23 CT: They CHOOSE to interfere with your QUEST, for SOME reason... Have you a WAY to correct the gear? 11:23 AA: We're trying to figure that out still. 11:23 AA: We might be able to do it with time magic, but Jack would almost certainly punish us for that. 11:23 CT: Why TIME? You could TRY something ELSE. 11:23 AA: So we're considering negotiating with Jack. In the hopes that maybe his price to get permission won't be as severe as his punishment. 11:24 CT: No. 11:24 AA: Well yeah, I think we should try alchemy first... 11:24 CT: Do NOT negotiate with Jackie. 11:24 CT: I KNOW the type, it will leave ONE of you HURT. 11:24 AA: Yeah, I'm afraid of that too. 11:25 CT: Why the CREATURES did so was because they are LIKE Jackie and... Well, like Jackie. They ENJOY suffering, and MAY be using Jackie as a TOOL. 11:25 AA: Hopefully we can restore it with Alchemy or something. But if we can't, I'm not sure what else we could do. 11:26 CT: There HAS to be another way AROUND this. Libby may have an IDEA, if you WISH for me to ASK. 11:26 AA: Wait, so....THEY'RE the more powerful things that Null was talking about? 11:26 CT: Hmm? 11:26 CT: They will NOT interfere with our SESSION unless you HAND them a direct LINK, like you DID. 11:26 AA: :( 11:26 CT: I assume THAT much, because we are ALL still ALIVE. 11:27 AA: Well she said she thought there were more powerful things out there that were either making Jack behave the way he did, or that he was scared of and that's why he was doing things his way, or something. 11:27 CT: ... 11:27 CT: Yeah NO, Jackie is too GLEEFUL while doing what he DOES. 11:27 AA: Well yeah. I never for a second thought he was secretly a good guy. 11:28 CT: It is NOT some task he has TAKEN upon himself to DEFEND the universe or SOMETHING. 11:28 AA: But she thinks that some of the "Rules" he's following might not come from him. 11:28 CT: Oh? MAYBE those rules are PROTECTING us Sami. 11:29 CT: Jackie will do EVERYTHING in his power to make us HURT, I feel SAFE saying that. 11:29 AA: Yeah, maybe. But I'm just saying--where do the rules come from? 11:29 AA: From these things that used me? Or from something else? 11:30 CT: I HOPE it is the enamy we KNOW. 11:30 CT: I'm having a HARD ENOUGH time keeping everyone ALIVE with what is ON the TABLE. 11:30 CT: Not to mention a LACK of HELP from EVERYONE as well. 11:31 AA: Yeah, I know what you mean. Half the reason I studied this "magic" so hard in the first place was so I could try to help my friends. 11:31 AA: And the whole reason I used ALL of my colors was to keep Beau alive. 11:32 CT: And? Did you READ the book thoroughly? Was there WARNINGS? 11:32 AA: I uh....mostly just skimmed it and looked at the drawings. 11:32 CT: Sami, you were GIVEN a POWER, one that SEEMED to be capped in SOME WAY. What if the PRICE was DEATH? 11:32 AA: And diagrams. 11:32 CT: What is the PRICE was the DEATH of someone ELSE? 11:33 AA: ...I guess I hadn't thought of that. I just assumed any price I had to pay would be my own. 11:33 AA: I guess I'd better read it more carefully. 11:33 CT: READ it. 11:34 CT: Libby SAYS you may be ABLE to heal the gear with a COMBINATION of both Light, or Luck APPARENTLY, and Hope. 11:34 AA: Hmm. Beau's been getting better at Light....but I don't think Nate has much faith in his Hope powers. 11:34 AA: But if Libby thinks that'll work, I'll try to convince him! 11:35 CT: With Nate, just MAKE something UP. 11:35 CT: Tell him HOPE powers are the STRONGEST in the GAME or SOMETHING. 11:35 AA: Well I mean....wouldn't they be? 11:35 AA: Hope's always the most powerful thing in any sort of story where it's a real force, right? 11:36 CT: I don't KNOW Sami, just make something UP to push him ALONG. 11:37 AA: I can't LIE to him. But I don't think I would have to if all I'm saying is that hope is powerful. 11:37 CT: WHATEVER. 11:37 CT: Something has COME UP. 11:37 CT: I MUST take my LEAVE. 11:37 AA: Oh, I'm sorry! 11:37 AA: Tell Libby I'd like to talk to her in a bit, if you don't mind. 11:38 AA: Thanks Balish. 11:38 CT: WHATEVER. -- conciseTactician CT ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 23:38 --